kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Redmond
Edgar Redmond (エドガー・レドモンド, Edogā Redomondo) is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4," and was the head of the Scarlet Fox dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Edgar now frequents the Sphere Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 10 Appearance Edgar Redmond is a young man with scarlet eyes and long, silver-blond hair worn over his right shoulder and tied with a crimson ribbon. According to Ciel, Edgar looks similar to his uncle, Aleistor Chamber.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, page 8 Edgar dresses in a red waistcoat and a striped tie as part of his school uniform, along with a rose fastened onto the collar of his coat to reflect his position as a prefect of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. He also dons on a Scarlet Fox badge on the front of his coat to indicate his occupation as a student.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12 Personality Edgar is a friendly and amicable person who encourages others, such as Ciel Phantomhive, to be careful and follow the rules of the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 9 Being of the Scarlet Fox, a dormitory for students of gentility, he is prompt to correct others' outward looks so that they will be suitable for presentation, as shown when he fixes Ciel's crooked tie.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 8 Edgar has a leniency towards rules, as shown when Lawrence Bluewer admonishes him for addressing him by his first name; Edgar brushes it off, saying that since they are at the Swan Gazebo, no one is going to punish them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 He is also shown to be quite laid back, often seen lying casually on a sofa and sleeping at Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 80 cover Just like his uncle, Edgar seems to be somewhat popular with the ladies, as seen when many ladies greeted him during the Scarlet Fox's entrance and during the cricket match.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, page 3 Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 76, page 19 However, when Gregory stated that he has never seen Edgar accompanying a lady, he simply replies that he still doesn't want to have a fixed partner.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 72, page 18 Plot Public School Arc Edgar Redmond is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn, a punishable action. He notices Ciel and comes storming over, a seemingly hostile action. However, on the contrary, he fixes Ciel's tie, which was crooked.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 8 Edgar then asks Ciel for his name, but does not recognize it when it is given. Lawrence Bluewer informs Ciel about the rule about staying off of the grass, and Edgar cheerfully advises Ciel to be careful from now on.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-11 Later, Edgar is present at the headmaster's office along with the vice principal and the other prefects. There, he offers Ciel the opportunity to come to the Red House if the latter is not well adjusted with the Blue House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 5 During Johann Agares' welcome speech, Edgar also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 is part of his dorm.]] At the Swan Gazebo, Maurice Cole, his Fag, offers him another cup of tea, and Edgar accepts it, praising the quality of his tea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 He and the other prefects began discussing about Ciel and his capability, and when Edgar casually refers to Lawrence by his first name, the latter admonishes him. Edgar hears about Ciel's aptitude to work and wishes that he has come to his dormitory, since after all, Ciel is ranked high enough, being the head of the Phantomhive household at a young age.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 15 He states that he would like to invite Ciel over to talk about the Campania incident that he experienced, remarking his tiredness toward seeing the "dull" faces that he sees everyday.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 17 The prefects then decide to invite Ciel to come to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m., and Maurice sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Edgar is shown to have already left the gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 Edgar goes about with his daily life, and Maurice presents to him the data that he has ordered him to gather.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 7 Edgar praises his diligence and requests for lemon myrtle soufflé glacé, in which Maurice gives later at the Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 10 At five o'clock, Edgar attends the cricket tournament, with his Fag cheering him on from the sidelines.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 11 .]] When Prince Soma, who has enrolled into the Red House, inadvertently crashes his elephant into Maurice's dorm room, Edgar penalizes him with five Y's and plans to forbid the usage of elephants in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 9 Edgar then comments that the problem is there are no extra rooms available for Maurice to reside in. He offers his own room, but Soma volunteers to share his room with Maurice to take responsibility for his actions, in which Edgar decides is fair.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 9-10 When Maurice is caught planning to commit a violent act, Edgar, from the Swan Gazebo, proclaims that he has heard everything. He remarks that he is ashamed of his own inability to judge people and tells Maurice that he is disappointed in him. Edgar then cancels their brotherly relationship, dismissing him as his Fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 32-33 Later on in the Swan Gazebo, Violet is seen forcing Greenhill to strike a very awkward and uncomfortable pose, much to Edgar's amusement. He lightly teases him, saying that, although strange, Gregory is simply putting him through a different kind of training.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 72, page 12 The conversation is then steered towards the upcoming cricket tournament, to which many of the characters express enthusiasm towards the event. Blue Cult Arc Following their expulsion from Weston College, Edgar, Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet slip into a period of despondency, tormented by their crime of murdering Derrick Arden, Derrick's peers, and Johann Agares. They eventually grasp the fact that the crimes can never be undone; instead of brooding about the past, they start to think about what they can do from that point on. They, then, decide to regularly attend the weekly Sphere Music Hall meetings, where they talk about a variety of things and befriend plenty of people. They now champion the notion of everyone being happy and together, and consider every single day "radiant."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 Edward Midford and Cheslock are first-time attendees one Saturday night at the Sphere Music Hall. Herman calls them over to where he, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory are. Edgar tells the two that the place is for everyone to enjoy together, since there is no class discrimination where they are. After toasting together, they party; Edgar, in particular, plays an instrument while the guests dance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 9-11 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings—which is that everyone sings a song together. Shortly after, the music begins, and Edgar and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 Trivia * Like the other former members of P4 (Gregory Violet, Lawrence Bluewer, and Herman Greenhill), Edgar's surname, 'Red'mond, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc